


The Digitisation Experiment

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Digitization, Gen, Science Experiments, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Priyanka Maheswaran's agreed to help Peridot with an experiment.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14





	The Digitisation Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Did this for someone on FurAffinity, which is surely a good sign for a potential reader. :B

**The Digitisation Experiment**

“Peridot, when I agreed to help with some of your experiments, this wasn’t what I had in mind.”

“But Doctor-Human, think of the potential! The barriers between the physical and the digital would be broken! It would have amazing effects on human medicine! ...probably.”

Peridot paced back and forth in her Little Homeworld lab, Doctor Maheswaran strapped to a gurney in the middle of the room. The doctor looked more than a little nervous - she had expected tissue samples and heart readings, not this. And yet she’d promised Steven and Connie she’d help the little green gem, so…

“You’re lucky Connie trusts you,” she growled.

Peridot nodded obliviously.

“Okay, so Experiment One - transferral of subject Priyanka Maheswaran into my tablet. Commencing transfer in three… two…”

“Wait, Experiment  _ One?! _ What-”

“One.”

Peridot threw the switch. A tingling sensation began all over Priyanka’s body, like pins and needles all over her skin. Then her legs turned blue, broke into tiny cubes and disappeared; then her stomach, her arms, her chest and finally her head…

Peridot grinned as Priyanka disappeared, grabbing her tablet and switching on the program. It was a highly scientific human ‘app’ -  _ Dress-Up Dolls _ v.2.01 - that she had hastily modified for the purpose of her experiment. Sure enough, as soon as she opened it, a pixelated Dr. Maheswaran was displayed on screen, frozen in a t-pose.

Her mouth moved soundlessly - a text box opened underneath her.

_ PRIYANKA: What happened? Did it work? _

Peridot grinned.

“Success! I have converted a physical object into a digital one!” she exclaimed. “Now to test if the app’s features work on her.”

_ PRIYANKA: App features? What do you mean- _

Peridot tapped her finger on Priyanka’s shirt and dragged it aside, revealing her bra. She swiftly did the same to her pants. A pixelated blush appeared on Priyanka’s face.

_ PRIYANKA: Peridot?! What’re you doing? _

“This is all part of the experiment,” Peridot replied, dragging away her underwear and leaving her naked. “You’d do the same in your ‘hospital…’”

_ PRIYANKA: I… this had better remain private, Peridot. _

“It will; doctor-labrat confidentiality,” nodded Peridot. “Now, let’s see if you can feel sensations through the screen…”

She rubbed her breasts with one finger, noting in satisfaction that they moved under her touch. With another finger, she gently tapped Priyanka’s sex;  _ tap, tap, tap. _

Priyanka turned bright red.

_ PRIYANKA: *moan* _

_ PRIYANKA: That feels… good… _

“Subject seems to react to pleasurable stimuli,” nodded Peridot. “Hmm…”

She accelerated her tapping and massaging, ignoring Priyanka’s text boxes;  _ tap tap tap tap. _ Eventually, there was a  _ beep _ from the app, and she could see white pixels pouring out of Priyanka’s sex.

_ ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Climax. _

_ PRIYANKA: Oooh… oh my… I’ll need to show Doug this program… _

Peridot smiled.

“Alright,” she said. “Time to get you out!”

_ PRIYANKA: Good. As nice as this has been, I have work in two ho _

The app froze suddenly, Priyanka paused mid-sentence.

“Human doctor?”

The screen went dark, and a little lightning-bolt icon appeared onscreen, blinking on and off.

“Stupid clod!” cursed Peridot. “I forgot to charge my tablet! Gah!”

She threw the tablet aside in rage, and with a loud crash it slammed into the wall.

She gulped.

“Uh… hope I didn’t break that…”

**The End**


End file.
